


The Little Merman with his human prince and his seawitch

by rlinton



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Multi, Power Bottom Harry, Sex Toys, Smut, Tentacles, Threesome - M/M/M, merman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 04:18:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7669810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rlinton/pseuds/rlinton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little merman prince Harry makes a deal with Seawitch, Tom, to win the human prince, Ron's, heart. But things don't turn out like Tom had planned. But in the end, everyone gets a "happy every after".</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Little Merman with his human prince and his seawitch

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Little Mermaid by Disney and "Sing for Me" by DepravedAndUnstable. You can find "Sing for Me" here on AO3. Not complete and not being updated but I sure wish it would be!

“Do we have a deal, Harry?” Tom asked, glancing at the merman out of the corner of his eye. He watch as the young prince thought hard, evident by the wrinkles between his eyebrows. “Come now, Harry. It’s just a little bet, nothing to severe. If you get your prince to kiss you before the third sunset then he’s yours and you maintain the ability to become human. But if you fail, you are mine! And for payment, I’ll be getting your voice.”

“No.” Harry said abruptly, shocking the seawitch. “This deal is weighted too much in your favor. When my prince kisses me, you will also belong to me then. And no matter the outcome, you will give me my voice back.”

Tom chuckled huskily, “I do like a strong, confident partner; the more pleasure to dominate.” He whispered as one of his tentacles wrapped around the merman to drag him closer while another caressed his cheek. Harry managed to squirm away before any other tentacles got to frisky.

“Do we have a deal, seawitch?” Harry asked, staring Tom down.

Tom shivered slightly and narrowed his eyes in pleasure. He looked forward to the merman being his, what fun they would have indeed. “Deal.” He breathed.

~*~

Harry gasped as he broke the surface of the lagoon. He couldn’t believe the seawitch had interfered again with his attempts to kiss Ron, the human prince. He glared at the seawitch’s two eels from between his wet hair. Glancing as the sinking sun of his second day, he got a mischievous glint in his eye.

Ron reached down and helped haul Harry to his feet. “You okay?”

Harry nodded, then to the surprise of Ron, and luckily, the surprise of the seawitch, flung his arms around Ron’s neck and kissed him. Ron took a step back in surprise before wrapping his strong arms around Harry to pull him close. Harry moaned as he felt Ron’s tongue start to play along his lips while Harry ground his budding erection into the man’s thigh.

Suddenly, there was a rush of air swirling around them. While Ron shouted in confusing, Harry laughed in delight. He had won.

~*~

Tom cursed himself again as he made his way slowly along the coast line towards the lone cottage in the distance sitting alongside the ocean. This would be the first time that damn merman prince called on him since winning their bet several months ago. Besides the order to not spy on him right after the deal was won, he hadn’t heard from the little menace.

If only he hadn’t been thinking with his dick when making that deal. The little merman was just so delectable though. The fantasy of restraining that body while it withered in pleasure in his tentacles had been too good to pass up. And now, thanks to that sidetrack, he was at the beck and call to that little merman.

After ordering Tom not to spy, Harry had gallivanted off to this little seaside paradises with his prince. Apparently, the snotty human prince had plenty of older brothers to run the kingdom and had happily followed Harry out here. Tom wasn’t sure why he was being called out to this sickening ‘happy ever after’, but he had a feeling he wasn’t going to enjoy it.

~*~

“Can you see him yet?” Ron asked breathlessly as he kneeled at the kitchen counter next to Harry, who was looking out the window over the sink at the dock and ocean. Harry glanced at the tall redhead out of the corner of his eye, admiring the view of the naked man. He looked over the erection Ron sported with a smirk, glad to see it was held to attention with the cock ring he’d applied earlier this morning. Ron always looked so sexy at his feet, hands tied gently behind his back and cock at attention, waiting to serve Harry in any way he wanted.

“No. I guess that means you and I can have a little fun before he gets here then, hmm?” Harry asked as he turned his body around to lean against the counter. “Why don’t you come over here and give me some head?”

Ron eagerly shuffled on his knees until he was in front of Harry. Ron leaned in to nuzzle Harry’s sac then gently began to suckle at them before glancing coyly up to see Harry rolling his head back, letting it hang then releasing a deep breath. “That’s it, Ron. Good boy.” Harry encouraged as he started to run his fingers through Ron’s hair.

Ron switched between nuzzling and sucking on Harry’s balls, enjoying the fingers playing with his hair, while feeling Harry’s semi-erection make its way to full blown. Once Harry was at full mast and had enough of Ron’s teasing, he gripped Ron’s hair fully. Ron released a deep grown as he was brought up to nuzzle the head of Harry’s erection.

“You’re going to take me nice and deep, aren’t you, sweetheart?” Harry asked as he gazed down at Ron heavy-lidded. Ron moaned before taking Harry’s head into his mouth to suck. Ron eagerly took more into his mouth at Harry’s insistent hands, sucking deeply and running his tongue along the bottom vein. Without any encouragement from Harry, Ron started to fuck Harry’s cock into his mouth.

Harry watch with growing excitement at the drool accumulation on his cock every time Ron drew off it and how it was smearing down Ron’s chin. Harry moaned when he felt the back of Ron’s throat tease the head to his penis.

“That’s it sweet boy. Hold me in your tight throat, just where I like it.” Harry said has his hips gave a little twitch forward as his hands kept Ron’s head still so his penis would stay at the back of Ron’s throat.

“Swallow and suck, baby boy.” Harry encouraged, moaning deeply and twitching his hips again when his order was immediately follow.

“You like sucking my cock, don’t you, baby? Love doing anything I say in hopes I’ll let you come in my tight ass, ain’t that right?” Ron groaned around his mouthful as he sucked more forcefully.

Harry let out a choked laugh, “That’s what I thought. Maybe I’ll let you have my ass later, if you’re good with our guest, huh? Won’t it be fun to have another playmate? I’m almost there just thinking about it, sweetheart, just keep sucking.” Harry moaned deeply as Ron continued his actions on his cock. Right as the first tingles in his sac start, signaling his approaching orgasm, there was a knock at the door.

“Be right there!” Harry yelled while pulled Ron off his cock quickly, much to the disappointment of Ron. “Love seeing your drool on my cock and connected to your mouth, baby boy.” Harry whispered to Ron as he ran his fingers through is hair one more time. “Now stay here while I go answer the door.”

Ron nodded quickly, watching Harry’s little ass swing as he left the kitchen to go answer the door.

~*~

Tom grumbled under his breath as he stood at the door. He shivered a little as the cool breeze blew across his wet flesh. He should have thought to bring clothes but he’d been so irritated at his summonses he forgot. Besides, he smirked, it’d be hot to watch the little innocent merman blush. Probably still modest even though he’s been out here doing sexy things with that human.  Tom sighed in regret. That could have been him breaking in the little prince.

He was startled out of his thoughts as he heard the locks twirling on the door and immediately stood up to his full height in his human form. He was proud to notice he was a good head taller than Harry, who opened the door, right before shock set in at the sight in front of him.

Harry leaned against the door frame smugly as he crossed his arms over his chest, uncaring that his erection was still full on and covered in Ron’s saliva. “Hello, Tom.”

Tom glanced up and down the lovely little morsel in front of him, his cock moving from deflated to half-mast quickly. Maybe this visit won’t be so horrible he thought to himself.

Harry smirked as he watch the seawitch’s face drop in shock after he opened the door, his smirk only grew when he noticed the seawitch’s reaction in his neither regions. “Lovely to see you too, Tom. Won’t you please come in and join Ron in the kitchen.”

Tom, still a little off balance from the way things had turned in his view, nodded and walked down the little hall into the sunny kitchen. He stopped in shock at the sight of Ron on his knees with his hands tied behind his back and an erection contained with a cock ring. He never knew a human could look so sexy.

Harry chuckled darkly as he shut the door and saw Tom frozen in the entry to the kitchen. This would be fun.

~*~

“Come, Tom. Have a seat, I have something I wish to discuss with you.” Harry said as he breezed past the frozen seawitch. He gestured to the little circular table with four chairs.

“Would you like some tea? Or maybe you are hunger?” Harry inquired politely as started to collect the necessities for tea, seeming to ignore Ron completely. Though Tom noticed that Ron’s eyes traced Harry’s movements around the kitchen closely, with only a few fleeting glances at him.

“Nothing to eat. And no tea either. I want to get this talk over as quickly as possible and be on my way.” Tom said hastily as he seemed to come out of his daze. He ignored the erection he was now sprouting and sat at the table. He decided to ignore the strangeness of the whole situation and he would get out of here as fast as possible.

Harry smirked down at his tea set before turning it into an innocent smile as he turned around and place it on the table. He served himself a cup as he spoke to Tom, “Help yourself if you decide you want some.”

Harry sat across from Tom, and after taking a sip, spoke. “Ron, darling, come here.” He instructed as he patted his thigh. Tom watch with fascination as the redhead knee-walked to Harry’s side. He had no idea how the human did it so gracefully, managing to make what should have been an awkward shuffle with a dangling erection, sexy and alluring.

As soon as Ron reach him, Harry reached out his hand to bring Ron’s head to lean against his thigh and started to comb his fingers through the red hair. Ron gave a breathy sign a he relaxed against the merman.

“Enough of this. Discuss what you have to say so I may leave this sickening sight.” Tom said harshly. While he thought himself to be angry over the injustice of not having the merman for himself; Harry could tell it stemmed more from jealously of wishing he had something special that the two seemed to share.

Harry continued to watch Tom while playing with Ron’s hair and sipping his tea. He watched as Tom became more agitated and when he went to speak again, Harry interrupted him. “If you have nothing nice or pleasant to say, you will not say anything at all.”

Harry watched as Tom’s mouth immediately snapped shut, causing the seawitch to startle. Harry chuckled deeply, but to Tom it sounded darkly. “It’s as I thought then, that deal we made. You must do everything I say. Oh, this will be fun, won’t it?”

Tom eyed the merman wearily. It seemed he had vastly underestimated him. He really should have thought that deal through a whole lot better. It appeared it was going to really bite him in the ass. Maybe literally.

“Put your chair in the middle of the kitchen, Tom, right in front of me. Then sit and relax. Lean back and spread your legs. Nothing painful or bad will happen, I promise.” Harry instructed, watching closely as his orders where followed. Tom’s muscles seemed to make weird jumping motions, like he was trying to stop himself from doing as ordered and fail.

Tom swallowed loudly as he stared at Harry and the human still at his feet, who was still enjoying the attention he was getting. “What are you going to do to me?”

Harry blinked slowly at Tom. “Tom, I give you permission that if anything I ever order or do to you is not deeply, truly wanted by you, you may ignore the order or stop us if needed. Without harming us, of course. And then we would talk about what made you uncomfortable but that will be dealt with then.”

Harry paused as he watched Tom struggle to say he did not want to be sitting in the open for Harry to see his true interest in what was going on. When nothing happened, a sexy smile took over Harry’s face. “I knew you’d want to have fun with us. Ron, go over to Tom and show him why I love your mouth so much. Tom, you may not touch Ron until I say so.”

Ron, after hearing his orders, had started his way over to Tom before Harry had finished talking. Again, Tom couldn’t believe that the human could move so gracefully in such an awkward position. And he could not deny he found it sexy, since his erection was in the open for the other two to see it twitch in anticipation for what was to come.

Tom gaze kept switching from Harry to Ron as the red-head made his way to him. Once Ron was settled comfortable at his feet though, Tom’s gaze couldn’t seem to leave Ron.

Ron hummed contently as he made himself comfortable between the spread legs of the seawitch. As he leaned forward, he thought how Harry had been right in his assumption that the seawitch had wanted Harry for a plaything, thinking he was some innocent virgin. Ron chuckled a little at the thought as he nibbled on the seawitch’s inner thighs, enjoying as the twitched under his admiration. The seawitch certainly had to see now how wrong he’d been about the innocence of the merman.

Ron moved from nibbling the inner thighs to bathing Tom’s balls with his tongue while occasionally sucking. He enjoyed the startled, wounded sound that feel from Tom’s lips every time he sucked. He felt powerful as he teased this magically strong creature. He glanced at Tom’s hand fisted on his thigh. He loved how every time he tickled the area between groin and thigh with his tongue the hand would tighten. He wouldn’t stop teasing and go for the erection until Harry told him too, since he knew that’s what Harry wanted

Tom couldn’t move his eyes from the head in-between his legs. All he wanted to do was grab that head and force that wicked mouth on his aching hard on. But he couldn’t move. No matter how he tried, all he was able to do was desperate little twitches with his hips which went ignored. He was embarrassed at the broken noises falling from his lips. He wanted friction on his cock so badly.

Finally, with a broken gasp, he said, “Please, please suck me into your wicked mouth.”

Tom was started when two hands placed themselves on his shoulders and slide down to play with his nipples while a body leaned into him from behind. “You can take his erection into your mouth now, Ron. You were such a good boy waiting for my say. And I’m so proud of you, Tom, I didn’t realize how much I’d love to hear you beg. You must always tell me what you want, but I will decided when you deserve it.” Harry whispered into Tom’s ear.

Harry watched with Tom as Ron slowly took Tom’s erection into his mouth and suck. Ron started to work up a good rhythm while Harry continued to play with Tom’s nipples. “Doesn’t he feel wonderful, Tom? I love it when he gets me into his throat. He can take you in and just suck. I don’t know how he breathes but it’s incredible. And I find it hot to watch him do it to you. Tell me how it feels, Tom.”

“It’s… It’s so hot. Wet… And… ” Tom gave a deep groan and then gasped as he hunched over Ron’s head in his lap, bringing Harry’s chest flush to his back as he did. “I haven’t... Haven’t felt so good… Please, please.” Tom started to gasp for breath as he neared his end.

“Swallow him whole, Ron. Take him down when he comes. Make him want so much more.” Harry ordered as he watched his two boys play. “You’re doing so well Tom. Come for me, my seawitch.”

Tom cried out and threw his head back against Harry’s shoulder as he orgasmed, every muscle seeming to tighten. He could feel the muscles of Ron’s throat as he swallowed everything Tom offered, just as Harry had ordered.

“Good job, Tom.” Harry said as Tom sagged into his chair. Harry stood up and walked slowly around to stand next to Ron, who had sat back onto his heels.

“Look at you, Ron. You’re lips are swollen and you look like a cat that got its cream. You were such a darling, you deserve a reward, don’t you? I believe I promised you a ride if you were good. Let me untie you then lay down on your back. Right here in front of Tom. We’ll put on quite a show for him, won’t we Ron?” Harry talked as he untied Ron’s arms. He watched as Ron stretched out on the kitchen floor in front of Tom so that he could see all of him, with his hands behind his head. Ron knew he wasn’t allowed to touch Harry until he was told.

Harry licked his lips as he eyed Ron’s cock. With a quick glance at Tom to see he’d recovered enough to be watching the two of them, Harry smirked.

“Don’t touch, Tom. You are to sit there and watch, like a good boy.” Harry said huskily as he moved to kneel over Ron’s waist.

“Good thing I’m still loose and wet from last night and earlier this morning, right darling? Or you’d have to wait while I got ready and I know you deserve a reward right now. Do you want me to take the ring off now or after you’re balls deep in me?” Harry asked Ron.

“Please, Harry. Take it off now. I wanna come inside you. Please, hurry.” Ron begged as his hips twitched up a little, trying to get Harry to move faster. Harry chuckled hoarsely as he took the ring off Ron, then slowly started to pump the erection with his hand. Ron moaned brokenly as his head thumped to the floor while fisting his hair to prevent him from grabbing Harry’s hips to pull him onto his cock.

Harry watched as Ron’s hips started to lightly thrust his erection into his fist before letting go, ignoring another moan from Ron. He glanced at Tom threw his bangs as he positioned himself over Ron’s cock.

“I’ll take you into my body too, Tom. But only when I say so, only how I say so. Will you do anything I say to get in me, Tom? Ron does, he’s such a good boy. He is reward a lot. Especially with free time, where I do everything he wants. Like when he fucked me over the coach. Or this table. Or in the water, in my merman form.  Would you want that Tom?” Harry talked as he lowered himself onto Ron’s cock and then sat on him while moving his hips in small circles.

Ron moaned brokenly and started to babble in between his moans. Harry glanced at him before looking at Tom again. “Just one more moment, Ron. Let’s see what Tom has to say.”

Ron nodded his head quickly then turned to look at Tom with glazed eyes that pleaded with him to talk fast.

Tom watched with rapture to the events in front of him. He never knew anything could be such a turn on. He glanced from Harry to Ron and back before settling on Ron with an evil little smirk.

“I like the idea, Harry. I love Ron, he’s the prefect submissive. Look at him trembling beneath you as you hold him in your body. He barely even twitches his hips to try to move himself he’s so willing to please you. I’d love to hold him in my tentacles while we torment him to orgasm again and again. I’d love to leave him wanting while we please each other. I’d love to fuck him while he begs to fuck you. I’d do anything you wished to torment him and bring you pleasure. I think we’ll have a lovely relationship. Let me play, please, Harry.”

Harry moaned slightly brokenly as he started to fuck himself on Ron’s cock. “Yeah, Tom. Let’s play, come and join us. Ron, grab my hips.”

Tom slid to the floor next to the two other males, watching as Ron immediately grabbed Harry’s hips to help with the force of his thrusts. Tom reached out a hand to fondle Harry’s erection.

“Let me help you with that, my little merman.” He whispered into Harry’s ear before starting to nibble it and down along his neck while his hand started to pull stead strokes along Harry’s cock.

“Yes! Oh, Tom. Uh, Ron. Feels so good. I love your cock in me, Ron. You hit my spots so good. So hard. Love when you’re desperate… God, Tom, your hand is perfect.  We come together, ok Ron?” Harry finished talking before a long groan escaped him.

His cum spurted out from between Tom’s hand to cover Ron’s chest. At the first feel of cum on his chest, Ron also started to cum into Harry, babbling nonsense that Harry and Tom found quiet enduring.

Harry sagged into Tom who helped to pull him off Ron and to laying him down next to Ron. Then Tom flopped down next to Harry and started to lightly chuckle.

“Oi! What you find so fun?” Ron demanded. “You’re ruining the nice, recovery time.”

Harry chuckled before rolling into Ron’s arms and kissing him sweetly on the nose. “He’s laughing because he’s happy the deal we made turned out to be better then what he expected.”

“Indeed.” Tom agreed. “We will live happily ever after, the three of us.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story I've posted on here and my first Harry Potter fanfiction. I have wrote a few other fanfictions years ago and have been reading for years. So hopefully somebody enjoys my story! Right now its just a oneshot. But I do plan to write other stand-alone chapters. My biggest prev is unfinished stories I fall in love with and I know I'd never be able to finish a long story (I so admire those that can). So I won't do that to people. So everything I'll ever put up will be a one-shot.


End file.
